Knight in Shining Armer
by Dracosfirstlover
Summary: Hermione is being abused by her boyfriend and thinks no one can help but she's wrong. Draco finds out about it and tries to help. Will he be able to or will she be stuck forever. May contain rape later.warning:it's ooc.
1. Hermione's secret

**Knight in Shining Armer**

**Chapter 1:Hermione's Secret**

Hermione Granger thought that her life was perfect, she had the grades, the looks, and most of all, she had her friends, Harry, Ginny, and her boyfriend Ron. It wasn't untill Ron started drinking that she realized her life wasn't perfect anymore. After the first couple of times he hit her, she thought that he'd quite drinking because of how he acted. When he didn't stop she thought that she should tell Harry but before she could, Ron told her that he'd kill her if she did, then he started beating her when he wasn't drunk. If she had a bruse somewhere where anyone could see she'd just cover it with make-up. After awhile her smile became fake and she started lieing to her friends. She'd tell them she had a lot of work(A/N:school work)to do so she didn't go see them at Diagon Alley anymore, and if she needed to go she went on the days that they didn't.

One day while Hermione was at Diagon Alley shoping she wasn't looking at where she was headed so she ran into someone and fell.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The person yelled and looked down at her with with angry eyes.

"I... I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to." Hermione said back with a trembling voice. At first she thought that he was goin to hit her but as she looked up at his face she saw his grey blue eyes go soft.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He replied and asked for her name.

"My name's Hermione Granger. What's your's?" She rplied.

"I don't think I should say, you'll probably just run away."

"No I won't."

"Fine. My name's Draco Malfoy." Draco answered and half expected her to scream but instead she said,

"Oh my god, Draco! I didn't reconize you." (A/N: they changed since the end of 6th year.)

"Your not going to scream and run?" He asked as he took her arm and pulled her up. As he pulled her arm she yelped as a sharp pain ran through her arm, he had grabbed her arm where there was a bruse.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Draco asked looking at her with concern.

"No, I just um... hit my arm against a counter." Hermione lied. Somehow Draco seemed toknew she was lieing so he pulled up her sleeve and saw the huge black and blue bruse.

"This did not happen by hitting a counter, so tell me what really happened."

"Nothing, I told you that I hit it on a counter." She said not looking in his eyes and turned on her heel to walk away but he grabbed her and turned her around.

"Who's hurting you?"

"No one, I told you..."

"You told me a lie. I know what a bruse looks like when someone beats you." He said forcefully.

Draco thought that she was about to give up when she looked down, but she was only looking at her watch.

"Ohmygod! I have to go." Hermione said with fear in her voice.

"Why? Who's waiting? Who has you so scared?"

"No one and it's getting late so please let me go so I can get home." She pleaded.

"Fine." He said and let her go. Draco Malfoy let her go for two reasons: One-she was very frightened and Two-because he wanted to find out who was hurting her so he followed her.

When Hermione got home she saw that Rons car was already there so when she walked in he yelled,

"You're late! Hurry and make my dinner, then I'll show you what happens when you're late." She already knew what happened but she made his dinner and waited for him to finish. 'One_ of these_ _days I should poison his food and kill him to be free,_' but she knew she wouldn't because she couldn't kill people. When he got finished eating he came up behind her and snaked his arm around her waist and turned her to face him.

"W...What are you doing?" Asked a very shocked and scared Hermione.

"I'm showing you want happens when you're late." He answered in a sly voice and started to drag her up the stairs.

"Ron no! What are you doing?" She yelled and started to strugle.

"Come on Hermione, baby. I know you want to." Laughed Ron still dragging her up the stairs.

"Ron, please, don't."

"Fine, I'll just beat you like always." With that he stopped and kicked her down the stairs. As she was rolling down the stairs she heard and felt one of her ribs break and screamed in pain.

**Draco's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. I saw Ron Weasleydrag Hermione up the stairs half way untill he kicked her down them. She must have got hurt really bad because she screamed out in pain. Before I knew what I was doing I was in their house and punched Weasley in the jaw and knocked him out before going to see if Hermione was okay.

**Hermione's POV**

As I rolled off of the stairs I saw someone run in and punch Ron. At first I had no idea who it was but right before I blacked out I saw him. It was Draco Malfoy.

**Normal POV**

By the time Draco got to Hermione she had already blacked out so he, very carefully, picked her up and thought about where he should take her. He thought about how she didn't want to tell him about Ron so he realized that she didn't want anyone to know so he couldn't take her somewhere where she would have to explain what happened, so he took her to the first place that came to mind, Malfoy Manor.


	2. Lucias Malfoy

**Chapter 2: Lucias Malfoy**

When they got to Malfoy Manor Draco took Hermione to his room and set her on his bed and started to look for his wand. When he finally found it (it was under his bed) he said "Ferula" and bandaged her up. After about a half hour she started to wake up. When she opened her eyes and looked around she started to get frightened untill the events that happened came back to her and she sighed relaxing a little. Draco seeing that Hermione had woken up waited a minute before he said anything seeing the confused and scared look on her face before he saw her relax a little.

"It's nice to see you awake. I was starting to think he had put you in a coma or something." Hermione jumped as he started to speak, she didn't realize that he was sitting there. Now knowing that he's there she tried to sit up but he put his hand on her chest to keep her down.

"If you get up you'll only hurt yourself more." He said, "Wesley broke two of your ribs and your left arm. Hermione if he beats you why don't you leave him or tell somebody? He could have killed you!" He replied angry that someone or something could hurt someone as beautiful as the girl in front of him.

"Ron needs me, he doesn't know what he's doin. In his mind he's still the nice guy I met at Hogwarts. He doesn't know any better." She answered finally giving up on trying to get up.

"He does know better! He just says he doesn't so he can keep beating you! Guess what Hermione, I wont always be there to stop him before he hurts you so bad he kills you." Draco said pleeding with his eyes for her not to ever go back to him but to stay there with him forever.

"I'm sorry Draco, but when I get better I need to go back to him."

"Fine. Here drink this, it's skelegrow, it'll help your bones grow faster, then you can go." Draco then pratically threw the potion at her before he stormed away.

Hermione still tried to get up every day but Draco just wouldn't let her. He would always just say that she was still to weak and that she still needs time to heal, so she had to stay in bed for almost a week before he let her get up. Even after he said she could get up he had a house elf follow her in case something were to happen.

One day while Hermione was taking a tour of the Malfoy Manor she came to a room she guessed was the library because there were tons of books in bookcases from the floor to the ceiling and so she walked in. She walked up and down all the asile's of books untill she ran into someone and fell. Before Hermione could see who she ran into she took a guess that it was Lucias Malfoy by the way the house elf following her let out a scared squeak then she heard the soft 'pop' which indecated that it left.

"So you must be the girl that my son brought home saying that you needed rest." Lucias spat as he looked down at her with disguest.

"Yes and if it weren't for your son I would have left by now." Hermione answered with the same amount of disguest looking up at him as she got up.

"You better watch who you're looking at like that, mudblood, or you may never look at anyone ever again." He said pulling out his wand and pointing it at her heart.

"You should be that one called mudblood, Mr. Malfoy."

"And why is that girl?"

"Because even though you're a pureblood doesn't mean anything, I mean you just kill people for a living so that makes you dirty so you are a mudblood." Hermione just about yelled as she pulled her wand out of her pocket.

"You're right, I do kill people for a living so I ask you, why are you still alive?"

"I don't know, maybe you should tell me why you haven't killed me." She said kind of confused as to why he hadn't tried to kill her yet. Seeing the confusion on her face he just smirked and took a step towards her. Not knowing what he was doing she took a step backwards away from him, he just smiled and kept coming at her.

After about ten backsteps Hermione ran into the wall but before she could run away both of his hands were on the wall on each side of her so she had nowhere to go.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Hermione questioned afraid of the answer.

"I'm just telling, no showing, why I haven't killed you yet. You could prove to be very pleasurable." He answered and leanded down and gave her a forceful kiss and when she didn't respond he slapped her and she went flying to the floor.

"You stupid Bitch! You were supposed to kiss back!" He yelled as he bent down and kissed her again and yet again she didn't kiss back.

"I'll kill them if you don't kiss back."

"Kill who?"

"Your parents." He said and smiled at the scared look on her face. He then decided to try kissing her again. As he started to kiss her again he was shocked that she kissed back.

After about ten minutes of him kissing her lips, down along her cheek bone, down her neck, then back to her lips she heard the door open. Hermione figured that Lucias didn't hear it because he just kept on kissing her, even after she started to cry he just kept on kissing then started to move his hands under her shirt. _'Why didn't I just curse him when I had the chance?'_ She asked herself while looking at the wand she dropped when he hit her.

"What the fuck father!" She looked up to see Draco staring at them with anger and confusion as to what was going on.

"Draco, my son, I wouldn't have kissed her but she said that she'd kill you if I didn't, and I didn't want her to kill you." Lucias lied.

"Hermione, is that true? I can't believe you. Come with me, you're leaving." Draco said and grabbing her arm and her wand walked out the door.

"Draco, you can't possibly be thinking that i threatened your life." Hermione couldn't believe he wassiding with his father and she was the one crying.

"Do you really think that I believe him, Hermione? I mean sure, it was a shock at seeing him kiss you but come on, you were the one crying and I know that you wouldn't threaten my life."

"Then why are you sending me home?"

"So that my father can't hurt you anymore." Draco replied and stopped.

"What? What's wrong, Draco?" Hermione asked getting kind of scared. When Draco turned around she could see, just barley, some fear in his eyas.

ok so that's my 2nd chapter. tell me what you think and plz review. i should have the next chapter up pretty soon so just hang in there.


	3. Back home with Ron

Hey I want to think all of you who reviewed and I hope to get more reviewers. I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters but the events are all mine :) I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 3: Back home with Ron**

"You can't go home. He'll kill you." Draco said frightened for her.

"Well I can't stay here. Your father will come after me again." Hermione said confused as what to do.

"Speaking of that, why did you kiss him back?" He asked kind of hurt that she would kiss his father but not him.

"He um...threatened to kill my family if I didn't return his kiss." Said Hermione with tears coming to her eyes remembering the forcefulness of his kiss.

"Hermione, you should have just yelled for me or something, but you're right, you can't stay here. You have to go back home with Weasley. Why did you even buy a house and move in with him after last year?" Draco asked with anger coming back to him. _'Man, why do I keep getting so mad?'_ he asked himself.

"I thought he really did love me but then he and Harry started to drink a little but when Harry stopped, Ron didn't. I don't know what he's going to do when we go back to Hogwarts." She replied and her eyes started to water but she didn't let the tears fall.

"You should go home tomorrow." Draco said and walked away.

The day when Hermione woke up she hurriedly took a shower and got dressed, she was going home, to Ron. _'Maybe he stopped drinking after Draco hit him.'_ she thought trying to make it better. But she knew that he most likely didn't stop. After about an hour she heard a knock on her door, when she opened it she took a step back at seeing Lucias standing there looking at her.

"I heard you're going home today, back to your little Weasley boyfriend. You know if you stay then I can show you a better time than him, Granger." He licked his lips and took a step toward her just like when they were in the library.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I don't date older men, let alone Death Eaters, you fucking prick." She said and tried to run past him but he caught her before she could get out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch? I'm not finished with you yet." Lucias yelled and threw her to the floor with a loud thud and "Hph" from Hermione. She figured that her hitting the floor had alerted Draco that something was going on when she heard someone running up the stairs. Just as Lucias got on her and started to undo her shirt, she was wearing a black shirt that tied around her neck then again at the middle of her back (it's a backless shirt) with blue jean hiphugers, Draco burst through the door and kicked him off of her.

"What the fuck, father! Come on 'Mione, you're going home now." Draco said and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the fireplace.

"I'm sorry, I would let you stay longer but as you can see my father's getting desperate, he hasn't had a good fuck since mum died about two months ago."

"It's ok, Draco. I've got to get home to make sure Ron hasn't starved to death yet...So I guess that I'll see you when school starts." She said as she took a handful of floo powder and before she threw it in the fireplace and went home she said "Thank you, Draco." and left with a small smile on her face.

As soon as Hermione got out of the fireplace she smelled the alcohol, and she looked around and saw that the house was a mess. She guessed that Ron was gone when she didn't hear anyone moving around. She took the time that she had until Ron came home to clean the house and make something to eat for him. After she finished cleaning she went and sat on the couch. After about twenty minutes she heard the front door open and Ron walked in.

"Hey, Ron." Hermione said standing up for him to see that she was back.

"Oh, hey. Why did you come back?" He asked with confusion on his face.

"Why wouldn't I have? You're still my boyfriend, Ron." Answered Hermione taking a step back in case he blows up at her.

"Well it doesn't matter why you wouldn't come back, the only thing that does is that you're here now and we can go get our school things tomorrow." He then started to walk away but as he got to the stairs he turned and said "Oh and by the way, you're the new Head Girl."

After Ron said that she was Head Girl, Hermione almost fainted. It wasn't like she didn't expect to be Head Girl because she somehow knew a little part of her at least, she was going to be the Head Girl. As she thought about it she started to hope that Draco would be the new Head Boy. When she read the letter it said that the Heads would be sharing a common room. The rest of the day went by uneventful and Hermione was relieved. She was looking forward to their trip to Diagon Alley.

The next day when Hermione got up she decided to write to Draco before going to get her school things with Ron. She was going to ask if he was the Head Boy and she was going to tell him that she was Head Girl. So she sat and wrote, the letter said:

_Draco,_

_Hey! When I got home yesterday nothing bad happened, Ron didn't hurt me. Today we're going to go get our school things. Are you Head Boy? If not I wonder who is? Well hey guess what...I'M HEAD GIRL! YAY! hehe! Well I guess I should go get ready, bye._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione Granger_

When she finished the letter she folded it and tied it to her owl, Dragon's leg and he flew off. After she saw her owl fly out of site she turned around and got dressed. She decided to wear a black shirt with green lettering saying _'Yeah I'm a Bitch, so get over it!'_ and a black skirt that went down to her ankles with some black knee high boots. When she finished getting ready she went downstairs to wait for Ron.

When she got down the stairs she saw that Ron was already up and ready waiting for her.

"Good morning, Hermione. How did you sleep?" He asked getting up and placing a kiss on her check.

"I slept well, thanks. Are we going now?" She replied.

"Yeah, let's go." And they set off for Diagon Alley.

So 3rd chapter. Is it still going good? Well I hope you liked it and I'll try to update ASAP. plz review.


	4. Diagon Alley

Hey I hope you like the story so far. I'm sorry it's so short but I didn't know what else to put in this chapter but I promise that I'll try and make the next chapter longer. I thank everyone who reviewed and I really do appreciate it. And now on with the story.

**Chapter 4: Diagon Alley**

When they got to Diagon Alley Hermione couldn't help but squeal with glee and have a huge smile on her face. It seemed like ages since she was there last. The first place she ran to was, of course, the bookstore (so would I).

As she was walking in someone else was walking out and they ran into each other and Hermione, being the small girl she was, fell to the ground. When she looked up to see who it was she ended up looking in the face of Blaise Zabini.

"Hey watch where you're going, mud blood." Blaise said looking down at her with what he hoped looked like disgust. As Hermione looked at his face she could tell that he liked what he saw but he was trying to hide it. When she looked to see if Ron knew that he was staring at her like that, Ron just thought he was looking at her like she was the scum of the earth.

"You ran into her, Zabini. So I think you should apologize to her." Ron said helping her to her feet. Blaise didn't say anything he just walked past Ron and stopped at Hermione and said "When you get tired of the Weasel you can come to me for pleasure." And before he walked away he slapped her ass, but Ron didn't see.

When Ron turned around and saw the shocked look on Hermiones face (from being slapped on the ass) he said "Don't worry 'bout him 'Mione. He won't hurt you." She just nodded her head and walked into the store. After a couple of minutes of being around the books, Hermione forgot all about Blaise and started to get excited all over again.

After a while of walking around Diagon Alley, and buying things that they needed, they walked to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. When they walked in they went to their usual seat in the back dark corner. After a few seconds a young looking witch about twenty-five came over and asked what they wanted. "Two butterbeers, please." Hermione asked with a smile and the lady walked back over to the counter. Just then Ron said "Hermione, I think we need to talk."

I hope you liked it. And I hope you review and tell me how it's going. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I'm really sorry that it is so short but the next chapter will be longer(I hope). Well right now it's 10 and I have to get up at 6:45 so I better go. I love all of you who are reading.


	5. The Talks

I'm sorry it took so long but I have had a lot of things to do. This chapter isn't that long either, but thats okay right? I hope so. Well here it is, the chapter where Ron and Hermione have their talk. Have fun reading!

**Chapter 5: The Talks**

"Talk? Talk about what?" Hermione asked getting worried about what Ron wanted to talk about. Ron then just smiled and said "I know you're not happy being with me so I think that we should split up and see others." Hermione was so shocked that she almost fell out of her seat.

"Ron, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm happy being with you. All you need to do to make it better is stop drinking so much and stop beating me. I know we can make it better." She said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Hermione, I know you, and I know that you're not happy. I can see it in your eyes." He paused to let the waitress put their glasses down on the table. "Maybe this whole relationship was just a big mistake."

"No, Ron, it isn't. You don't know what you're talking about. You can't tell from my eyes that I'm not happy or you would see that right now I'm unhappy of your deision and that I'm going to cry. Ron, please, you don't know what you're saying. You must be drunk or something." Hermione replied starting to cry a little.

"No, I'm not drunk. I can see it in your eyes. Before you left with Malfoy your eyes were so bare and I couldn't see the happiness in them, but last night I could see that you were sad that you left him. Hermione this might sound kind of weird, but I think that you've fallin in love with him."

"Ron, you're crazy, I didn't fall in love with him. We just became friends is all. He helped me get better, you almost killed me last time. I don't want to break up. I still do love you, Ron." Hermione said wiping away her tears.

Hermione couldn't believe it! She just couldn't believe that Ron, the person who told hwr that he loved her and never wanted to be away from her, was telling her that they should see other people. She was just so shocked and upset that she said "excuse me," and ran to the bathroom.

As Hermione ran into the bathroom someone was coming out and they ran into each other. "Sorry" Hermione said and started to walk past the girl she ran into but stopped when she said "Hermione! Is it really you?" 'Mione turned around and relized that it was Ginny she ran into.

"Yeah. Oh my god! Ginny, I didn't even realize that it was you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you? Ron told us you were , like, kidnapped by Malfoy or something. He didn't hurt you, did he?" Ginny asked with concern.

"What! No, Gin. Ron didn't tell you everything." Hermione replied and told Ginny everything that had happened since the ened of sixth year. By the time she finished Ginny was in tears.

"I'm so sorry, 'Mione. If only we would have known." Ginny replied giving her friend a hug.

"It's okay, Gin. Oh and please don't tell anyone, not even Harry."

"Why not, 'Mione? Harry can talk to Ron or something."

"Yeah, I know, it's just that I don't think I'd be able to live with knowing that everyone knows about it." Hermione said with more tears coming to her face.

"Okay 'Mione, I won't tell." Ginny said going to give her friend another hug but Hermione stopped her.

"I don't feel up to a hug right now, Gin, I'm sorry." She said and walked out of the bathroom and back to Ron.

"Hermione, thank god you're back. I was starting to get worried." Ron said getting up (A/N: Ron got drunk while she was with Ginny). As she saw him coming toward her she realized that Ron really didn't care for her or he would have never hurt her in the first place.

"You were getting worried? If you get worried when I run to the bathroom then why didn't you get worried when you were beating me all those times!" Hermione yelled causing heads to turn in their direction.

"'Mione, please calm down and stop yelling before we get kicked out." Ron answered motioning for her to sit.

"No, Ron, I will not sit or calm down. You're a fucking, big assed, small dicked, mother fucker! I have just realized that you don't care for me and you never have." As she finished she grabbed her bags and ran out.

Okay so I hope you liked it. I like what I made Hermione call Ron, all my friends were laughing about it and they called me weird, but thats okay because I am. Well I hope you review and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I love you all.


	6. Draco's Fight

**Chapter 6: Draco's Fight**

After Hermione left Draco went back upstairs to find hid father waiting for him. When Draco saw him, he just kept walking. When Lucias didn't call to him, Draco figured he was safe for now. When Draco got to his room he grabbed his black silk boxers and went to take a shower.

As the warm water ran down Draco's body he thought it felt really good. After he got Hermione out of the library the night before, his father came into his room and beat him pretty bad. When he stepped out of the shower he wrapped his towl around his waist and went to the mirror.

When he looked in the mirror he saw that his consealment charm was coming off and he could see his huge black and blue eye(A/N: He covered it up so it wouldn't frighten Hermione and have her thinking it was her fault). He figured that he would have for a couple of days. He then turned around and pulled on his boxers. Then he went back to his room and went to sleep.

The next day Draco was woken up to an owl taping on his window. He then got up and let the owl in. 'I wonder who it's from.' He thought not reconizing the owl. When he opened the letter attached he saw it was from Hermione and his heart skipped a beat, and he started to read it.

After Draco finished reading her letter he was really glad that Ron hadn't hurt Hermione yet. He decided that he was going to get his school things also and maybe even see her. _'If I see her then I'll tell her that I'm Head Boy and that I'm happy she made Head Girl.' _Draco thought getting out his clothes. He was going to wear black pants and a black shirt that was so tight that it showed off his muscular form and his abs, and grabbed his robe and went to Diagon Alley.

After a few minutes of walking around, Draco saw Hermione and Ron walkinf towards the bookshop. He saw Hermione run into Blaise Zabini and fell to the ground. It took all of his strangth to keep from running over to her(A/N: He doesn't want anyone to know he likes her). He couldn't tell what they were saying but he could tell that Hermione didn't like it. Then he saw Blaise slap her ass as he was walking away. Draco then ran after him to ask why he did what he did.

As Draco cought up with Blaise he said "Hey, Blasie, what the fuck was that?" Blaise turned when he heard his name and saw Draco and replied "Oh that was nothing. I was just trying to let Granger know that I could pleasure her more that Weasel." He smirked, but it faded as Draco's fist hit his cheak.

"What the hell, Draco! What was that for?" He asked placing his hand over the brusing cheak.

"It was for...um...coming onto Granger. I mean come on man she's a muggle born Gryfindor." Draco answered thinking fast.

"Oh, I see what's going on. You want her before anyone else can have her because she's gotten so damn hott over the summer. It's okay, I wont have her till you're done." Draco's eyes grew wide when Blaise said that.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said and walked away.

Draco was caught up in his own thoughts when someone ran into him. As he looked down he saw a crying Hermione. He guessed that she didn't realize she ran into him because she just said "sorry" and got up to leave.

"Hermione wait! What happened?" He asked and she turned around and saw that she ran into Draco Malfoy, again.

Hermione was so happy that Draco was there that she said, "Oh Draco, thank gods you're here." And she flung her arms around his neck for a hug he gladly returned. Just then Ron ran out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Hermione! What the hell are you doing? And with him?" Ron yelled yanking her out of Draco's arms.

"Nothing, Ron. We were just talking." Hermione answered pulling out of Rons grip. She could smell the alchole on his breath so she knew something bad was going to happen. 'Why didn't I smell it before I ran out and dragged Draco into all this shit?' she asked herself before saying "Ron you're drunk. I think that you should go home."

"No, I don't need to go home. Do you really think that I would let you run out after you called me that?" Ron shouted and slapped her and sent her flying to the ground.

"What the fuck, Weasley! There is nothing that she could say that would make you want to slap her." Draco yelled and ran over to Hermione. Before he could ask her if she was alright and help her up, he felt Ron's wand on his back. By this time there were many people who had stopped to watch.

"Put your wand down, Ron. Lets just go home." Hermione said getting up and not wanting Ron to hurt Draco grabbed Rons arm and lowered his wand for him.

"Fine 'Mione, we'll go home and finish what I've started." Ron replied grabbing her arm and apperating home. Draco followed after a couple of secounds.

When Draco got to their house he saw Ron beating Hermione, and he couldn't take it anymore, he ran in and punched Ron. This time Ron didn't get knocked out. Ron just fell to the floor and then got up and punched Draco in the stomach.

"You can't save her this time, Malfoy. I will kill you, but first I will make you watch me torture her." Ron shouted and said "Incarcerous!" and ropes came out of nowhere and tied Draco to the wall.Ron then went over to Hermione and pulled her off the floor by her hair. When she let out a small yelp he just smiled.

"You shouldn't have called me small dicked when you haven't even seen it. Actually you haven't ever seen anyone's, you're still a vergin. I can and will change that though." He said with an even bigger smile and started to push her onto the couch.

"Ron, no, please. I'm sorry! I wont call you that again I promise." Hermione said scared and now crying.

"Oh stop your crying, bitch. I know want this as much as I do." He then slapped her and she fell on the couch.

Draco couldn't believe it!_ 'Weasley's going to rape her! Hermione's never had sex with Weasley or anyone else! I hope I can be her first.' _Draco was lost in his own thoughts untill he heard flesh hit fleash and he looked to see Hermione fall onto the couch. _'If I don't do something fast then she's going to be raped and then I can't be her first.' _Draco didn't know what he could do because he was tied up but then an idea came to him and he thought of the spell he wanted to cast and nothing else. He just kept a tight hold on his wand and thought "Mobili-Ron."The next thing Ron knew he was flying off of Hermione and onto the floor. Then the ropes on Draco losened and he got free. He then ran over to Hermione and grabbed her then apperated to Malfoy Manor.

Okay so all of you should be feeling loved right now becasue it is now 12:53 and I'm typing this for you and I'm really super tired. So I hope you liked it, please review. I love you all lots and bunches.


	7. Nightmeres and a Horrible Last Night

ok so i'm sorry it took so long but i had writers block and it sucks. well i would like to say that i own no one just the plot. thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Juicy-Fruit for Drako-yes this story does have a plot and you'll find out more during this chapter. i hope you enjoy it.

there's a lot more of you but i didn't have time to put them up and i'm sorry. if you ask a guestion though then i will most likley reply. ENJOY!

**Chapter 7: Nightmeres and a Horrible Last Night**

When Draco and Hermione got to the Manor, Draco was relieved to see that his father had left to go on a trip. _'I wonder who Voldermart wants him to kill this time.'_ He thought. Then he set Hermione down on the couch and went to find a house elf.(A.N: i know that when you apperate it goes by in a blink of an eye but in my story it takes a little longer so Hermione fell asleep on the way.)

When Hermione woke up she found herself back at Malfoy Manor on a green couch and started to get a little frightened that Lucias had probably done something to her when she was sleeping. Just then a little house elf poped in with a loud 'crack' and said "It's good to see awake, miss. Master Draco said for Dizzy to run you bath so you can get cleaned up. Master also went to your house and grabbed all the things you'll be needing while you stay here untill school starts again. Dizzy has already run the bath water for you, miss. Come, come." Dizzy then grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to the bathroom. She was astonished at the beautiful marble bathroom. It was all green and silver but it was beautiful.

"Beautiful is it not?" Someone said from behinde her and she twirled around to come face to face with Draco.

"Yes it is. Is it your bathroom?" She asked looking around again.

"Yeah, my mum made it look like this before she died. You're the only person allowed in here, besides me and Dizzy, but she can only come in if she's cleaning or showing it to you." Draco replied and smiled also looking around and silence followed.

"Ummm...Draco? Is it okay if I stay here? I mean wont your father try something again?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"No, because he's not here and he shouldn't get back until after school starts. I think you better take your bath before the water gets cold." He answered and gave her a smile before walking out and closing the door. She then striped down and got in the warm water filled tub.

When Hermione got out of the tub and was wrapped in a towl there was a knock on the door. The first thought that came to mind was that Draco was wrong and his father was there to get her. As she opened the door she was relieved to see that it was Draco and he was holding her clothes. As she took them from him with a blush and "Thanks" she saw that they weren't her everyday clothes but clothes that would be more revieling. At first she was a little worried about wearing something that would be so revieling but then just decided to go with it so she got dressed.

She was wearing a green belly shirt that said 'I HEART(A.N: it's a pic of a heart) SLYTHERINS!' and short shots that said 'Mostly Draco Malfoy' on them(A.N: Draco made them for her). She really didn't care what they said because some of it was true. _'Guess it won't hurt to wear it today, nobody will see.'_ She thought and left the bathroom just to run into Draco himself.

"Oh, Draco, I'm sorry I didn't know you were still out here" Hermione said looking down so he wouldn't see her blushing.

"It's okay. So do you like the clothes I made for you?" Draco asked with one of his famous smirks.

"I do like them but they're kind of revieling, either that or you thought I was a very small person."

"I wanted them to be revieling because you have a great body." He replied while looking her up and down which just made her blush even more. Then he took her to her room. She just said "Thanks" and just as she turned to walk into the room he grabbed her and turned her so they were face to face again and then he leaned towords her and...

Dizzy poped up and made them jump away from eachother blushing.

"Dizzy is sorry to interrupt but there is a Miss.Parkenson here to see you." Dizzy said looking down realizing that they were about to kiss.

"It's okay Dizzy, just don't tell anyone about what you saw." Draco said turning to Dizzy then to Hermione and replied "I have to go so umm...have a great nights sleep." And he walked down the hallway.

When Draco got to the entrance hall he could see Pansy standing there waiting for him. As he got closer he could see that she was holding a package. When she finally saw him she ran up to him and flung herself on him and said "Oh Drakie, I was worried that you weren't home." Draco just looked at her and replied "Yeah, well I'm here and I'm wondering why you're here."

"I came to give this to you," and she handed him the package,"it's a green journal I saw at Diagon Alley and I knew you just had to have it." Pansy answered and smiled as he opened the package and he took out the book.

"Wow, Pansy, it's great but I think you should go now because it's late." Draco then practically pushed her out the door but not before she said "I know someone's here, Drakie, and I will find out who." then the door was slammed i her face.

When Draco left Hermione she went into her room and fell onto the huge bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. She was hopeing to have a dreamless night but thats not what she got.

**Dream**

Hermione was walking down an old brick street in the middle of the night with no light except the little light the moon was giving. She thought that she was alone until she heard footsteps coming toward her. "Who's there?" she called out but there was no reply. When they didn't answer she started to get scared.

Then out of nowhere the other person, she saw was a man, was standing right in front of her. When he reached for her she turned and ran but she could hear him running after her. "Help! Somebody! Please help me!" She ran for a house and started banging on the door and when no one answered she started to run again and started to cry.

After a couple of minutes she tripped and fell. She then heard the man walk up to her and stop. Hermione then felt him grab her hair and pull her to her feet. "Who are you? What do you want?" she screamed at him with a look of pain, and fright. "I am your worst nightmere, I only come when your asleep. I only want you!" He said and leaned in and gave her a fourceful kiss then said "If I were real then you would be mine and I would kill whoever got in my way."

He then started to push her up against a wall and started to trail kisses up and down her neck. "Please! Just let me go." Hermione said starting to struggle. She then felt herself fading from the dreamland to the real world but just before she woke up the man said "Don't forget me! My name is Seth." and she woke up.

**End Dream**

When Hermione woke up she saw that there was someone sitting on her bed with her. When she couldn't see who was sitting there she started to get scared. At first she didn't know if she should stay, get up, or ask who they were until finally he spoke.

"Don't worry Hermione, it's just me, Draco." Draco said seeing her scared look. She then let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, and she flung her arms around him and started to cry.

"What happened Hermione?" He asked still embracing her.

"It was horrible. He wouldn't let me go." She answered not looking into Draco's eyes.

"Come on Hermione you need to tell me what happened." He said and backed out of the hug.

"It was nothing Draco. It was just a bad dream." She said looking down.

"Potter has bad dreams and then something bad happens." Draco said and then something or someone at the door cought his attenion. When he looked he saw it was Pansy.

"Pansy what the fuck are you doing here?" He screamed and then he saw a huge smile on her face before he saw her wand pointed at Hermione and Hermione let out a scream of terror.

He looked and saw that Hermione was rolling around on the floor covering her face with her hands. He then looked back up and saw that Pansy was gone but the green journal she gave him was lying on the fllor. _'What the fuck just happened here?'_ He asked himself while he ran to her and asked in a scared voice "What's wrong? What happened?"

When Hermione didn't answer, Draco started to get really, really frightened that she was goin to die. _'Please don't die Hermione...I think I'm falling in love with you.'_ He thought and tears came to his eyes.

For two weeks Hermione just layed there in the bed doing nothing. She didn't move, speak, poen her eyes, nothin. Draco was starting to think that she wouldn't ever wake up. He would sit by her side day and night abd wouldn't eat unless the food was brought to him. The house elf, Dizzy brought get well cards and treats to set by Hermione's bed.

Hermione didn't wake until the day before they had to go back to Hogwarts. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Dizzy sitting on a chair by her side. Then she saw all of the things surronding her bed. "Where's Draco?" She asked sitting up.

"Dizzy sent Master Draco to get a shower. Master hasn't left your side for two weeks." Dizzy replied going over to her pushing her back down.

"I've been out for two weeks! I have to get my things ready for the trip to Hogwarts!" Hermione replied trying to get up again but Dizzy sat on top of her so she couldn't.

After a couple minutes of Hermione struggling to get up, the door opened and Draco came in. When he saw that she was awake he dropped his glass of water and ran over to her. By the time he got to her there were tears in his eyes.

"Ohmygod! Hermione, you're awake." He said just above a whispher.

"Yeah I just sort of woke up. Draco why are you crying? Did something happen?" She asked worried that Ron did something.

"No, nothing happened. I'm just so happy you're awake. I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up." He answered and pushed Dizzy off of her and gave her a huge hug. When he backed out of the hug he saw that Hermione was stairing white faced, out her door. When he turned to see what it was she was looking at he saw Blaise Zabini standing at the door.

"Blaise, what are you doing here?" Draco asked going over to him.

"I'm just coming over because it's what I do every year right before Hogwarts, and my parents went on a mission so I have to stay here." Blaise replied while not looking at Draco but right at Hermione. When Draco saw that he was looking at her, Draco pushed him away from the door and shut it.

"Dude, you have Hermione Granger in your house and you were hugging her!" Blasie exclaimed trying to get through to the door.

"Yeah she was having problems at her house so she came here where nobody would find her. Oh and I was only hugging her because she hugged me first and I didn't know what else to do." Draco lied.

"Oh, okay. I'll just be off to my room then." And Blaise walked away towards his room.

_'Man, if Granger was at my house I know what I'd be doing.'_ Blaise thought while laying on his bed. He was thinking about the time at Diagon Alley when Draco hit him and about how Draco had been hugging Hermione. After a few seconds it seemed as though a light was switched on in his head and he sat upright saying out loud, "Draco Malfoy is in love with Hermione Granger but wont admite it." before walking out of his room and into the room down the hall.

It was a little after ten when Hermione finally persuaded Draco that she was okay and that he should go get some sleep. When he finally left she went to get a shower and change her clothes. When she got back into her room she was wearing pajama pants with frogs and a sleeveless pajama shrit with frogs on it also. She was just about to get in bed when she got the feeling that someone or something was watching her. "Who...who's there?" She called out but there was no reply. When she called out again and still got no answer she decided that she must be being peranoide and slipped in the bed under the covers and fell asleeep.

Hermione woke up a couple minutes later with the feeling that someone was standing right by her but when she opened her eyes the person wasn't by her but on top of her. Before she could yell out for help a hand was over her mouth.

"If you scream I'll kill you." He said and she realized that it was Blaise. When he removed his hand she asked in a shaky voice "Wha...what are you doing in here?" When he didn't answer and only smiled she got confused until she felt one of his hands go under her shirt. She was about to scream out but yet again his hand was over her mouth. _'Oh my god! He's going to hurt me!'_ She thought as he started to move his other hand to undo her bra.

"Now I have a great plan so I don't have to keep my hand over your mouth." He replied as he took out his wand and said "silenco" so nobody outside of the room could hear what was going on inside and took his hand away.

As soon as Blaise moved his hand Hermione started to scream. She gave up after a couple of minutes when she realized that it was useless, no one could hear her. She was crying and struggling but nothing seemed to make him feel bad and stop what he was doing. _'I would rather be home with Ron than here with Blaise.'_ She thought starting to give up on struggling.Blaise seemed as though he was just enjoying her struggling. He just laughed and laughed, and he started to take Hermione's shirt off.

"No, please! I'll do anything, just please don't rape me." She yelled.

"Why not? Why would I pass up an oppertunity like this?" He asked still trying to get her shirt off, he finally got it off after a few minutes. He then took her bra off of her and was ignoring her crying pleas for him to stop. He then grabbed her breast and started sucking on it. She shuddered under his touch. She tried to wriggle out of his grip but she only managed to rearange herself so she could feel the bulge in his pants on her inner thigh. After he finished with both of her breasts he went to take off her pants. He was haveing trouble when she decided to kick at him.

"Stop it you BITCH!" He yelled and slapped her so hard that she did, in fact, stop kicking. He then pulled her pants off and her underwear so now she was completly naked. He looked down at her to take her all in and smiled. He then went to take off his shirt and pants so that he was only wearing his boxers. She did dare to get up and try to get away while he was taking off his clothes because she that he would just catch her again anyway.

"Please don't. I beg you, please! I wont tell anyone I promise." She said with a new set of tears falling down her face.

"I know you wont tell or I'll kill you." He replied and took off his boxers so that he was also naked with her. He then positioned himself to enter her and in one hard thrust he entered her and she let out a scream of pain. He then began to pump in and out of her, slow and gental at first but than began going harder and faster. Hermione began moaning and groaning involentairly. She mentally slapped herself at being so stupid at not letting Draco stay with her for the night.

He pumped in and out for at least tweenty minutes(A.N: i don't know how long it takes so forgive me if i'm way off.) before he had reached his climax and fell on top of her breathing heavely. Once he regained his breath he stood and got dressed, then right before he left he turned and said "That was a great fuck Granger, thanks." then walked out of the room leaving her there in blood and tears before she passed out from the pain.

ok so thats it. I hope you liked it. tell me what you think of it. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon but I have a lot going on so I might not be able to update but I'll try. please review, thanks.


	8. Back to Hogwarts

ok so I'm really sorry for the long wait but my computer has been messed up so we had to take it and get it fixed but then it still wasn't fixed so we had to take it to another place to get it fixed...well I think it's fixed right now. I would also like to say thank you for the reviews and no I don't think I'm going to kill Blaise but I don't know just yet so I guess that you'll just have to read it to find out...

**Chapter 8: Back to Hogwarts**

The next morning when Draco woke up he had a feeling that something wasn't right so he went to make sure that Hermione was alright. He went up to her door and knocked but didn't get an answer and he knew that she should be awake already because it was the day they were going back to Hogwarts. He then decided to knock again and this time he knocked harder and when he didn't get an answer again he started to get worried. He then decided to go in and find out if she was okay, but when he walked in he almost fainted at the sight.Draco walked in and saw Hermione laying on the bed in a puddle of blood and her face was tear stained. He saw that she was completly naked and ran to her side and covered her up with the covers. He was about to go run a bath for her when she woke up, saw him, and screamed.

"Shhh...Hermione it's okay. It's just me, Draco." He whispered trying to get her to calm down. After a couple of seconds she stopped screaming and was just crying.

Draco then moved closer to her but stopped when she flenched away from him. As she moved she screamed out in pain and he wanted so badly to go to her and try to help but he knew that if he got closer to her she'd just try to get farther away from him.

"Who did this to you?" He asked thinking he already knew, for there was only one other person in the house, but the answer she gave made him forget about him.

"I...I don't know. I don't...I don't think it was someone I know." was her reply as Blaise came to the door and when he saw them he had a fake shocked look on his face.

"What happened?" Blaise asked trying not to laugh at what he had done.

"Someone most have found a way to get in and raped her. Only I don't know how they could have done that with the manson so protected." Draco answered standing up. "Blaise stay here with her for a minute so I can go and run her a bath."

"Okay." Blaise replied with a smile.

"Draco wait..." Hermione shouted and the smile vanished.

"Yes Hermione?" He said turning around.

"Umm...Why don't you stay and Blaise goes to run the bath." She answered back and then mouthed 'please' to him and he then said, "Okay, Blaise go to her bathroom and run the bath then come back in here and tell us when it's done."

"Okay, fine." Blaise agreed and walked into Hermione's bathroom. After he left the room neither of the two knew what to say so an akward silence filled the air. Draco was the first to say something.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"No, thanks." She answered.

"Umm...are you sure you don't know the guy who did this? What did he look like?"

"I don't know what he looked like, it was dark and yes I'm sure I don't know him." She then looked down embarresed that he was seeing her like this and the man responsible for it all was in the next room and she couldn't tell anyone.

"Hey, it's alright you don't have to be embarresed about it around me." He said and took a step closer but she still just backed away flinching in pain. Then once again the akward silence came. A few moments later Blaise came into the room again and said, "The bath is ready."

"Thanks Blaise," Draco replied, "Do you need help or can you get to the bathroom on your own?"

"I think I can do it myself, just turn around please."

"Okay." Then both guys turned and Hermione tried to get to the bathroom but as soon as she stood to start walking a pain shot through her and she screamed and fell to the floor. When Draco heard the thud of her hitting the floor he turned and ran to her.

This time when he got to her she didn't back away but she let him pick her up and take her to the bathroom and set her in the warm water. She just started to stair at the bottom of the tub ashamed that he's seeing her like this. He walks over to her and sits on the edge of the tub and hugs her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. It's not your fault." He said and then she started to cry.

"Don't cry Hermione, please. I'll find out who did this to you and make them pay." He then whips away her tears.

"No, that's okay, I'll be okay and we're going back to Hogwarts today anyway." She then looks up at him and says, "Thank you Draco, not just for this but for everything you've done for me."

"You're welcome, just remember that I'm always here for you if you need anything no matter when." He then got up and left the room ao that she could have her bath in private.

After a couple minutes she was out and dressed, the pain started to go away so it didn't hurt as much to move so she didn't cry out in pain anymore. When she walked out of the bathroom she saw Draco sitting on her bed waiting for her so she walked over and sat beside him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him seeing the cold stone look on his face.

"I'm just trying to think of someone who would hurt someone as beautiful and wonderful as you. If I would have known that something like that was going to happen to you then I would have stayed in here with you last night." He answered her and then suddenly stood up saying, "Come on, we don't want to be late for the Hogwarts Express now do we?"

"You're right, we must go before it's to late." She then stood up and started to grab her things but Draco took them before she could.

"I'll take that, thank you." He said and then walked out of the room with her behinde him and went down to the living room to wait for Blaise.

"Draco when we get back to Hogwarts will we still be friends or will we have to become enimes again? I don't want to go back to hateing you." She asked and looked up at him with tears threatening to fall.

He looked into her eyes and answered, "We don't have to hate eachother if you don't want us too. I don't really want to have to hate you anymore anyway. I think it's a good thing that we became friends." Just then Blaise walked in and they jumped apart.

"Okay then lets go." Blaise said and they walked out to the car and they drove to the Kingscross.

When they got to the trainstation they got out of the car, grabbed their things, and then walked in. Hermione walked in first and then Draco and Blaise so that it looked like they had come at different times. Hermione walked up to the entrince of the platform and leanded against it and went through followed closely behide by the other two.

"Hermione!" She heard someone calling her and turned around to see Harry and Ginny coming towards her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked as they got to her.

"We've been here waiting for you for ages. Ron showed up a little while ago and you weren't with him. He said that you were still trying to get all of your things together." Harry relpied while hugging her and taking her things from her.(A.N. he doesn't know that they broke up)

"Yeah I had a few things that I couldn't find last night so I had to find them today before I came. Ron offered to stay and help me look but I said that I could find them on my own for him to just go ahead." She replied giving Ginny a hug and watching Draco walk away and towards his friends. She couldn't help but feel a little sad at seeing him walking farther away from her and started to also feel scared.

After a couple of seconds she was pulled out of her thoughts by Ginny, "Did you hear a word I said?"

"Oh, no, I"m sorry Ginny, I was just thinking about how weird it's going to be shairing a common room with Malfoy this year." Ginny just gave her that, 'sure you were', look.

"Well I was asking if you would like to go and find a compartment with us before they are all taken, but I can see that you would rather go all google eyed over Malfoy." Ginny laughed and Hermione gave her a, 'I don't know what you're talking about', look.

"Yeah I'll go with you just give a minute, I have to tell Malfoy that at tweelve we have to meet in the heads compartment." Hermione said and walked towards Draco, but he didn't see her until after Pansy.

"What are you doing, mudblood? We don't want you here so just go away and leave us alone." Pansy said walking over to her before she could get to Draco.

"I need to speak with Malfoy about head business." She answered trying not to let her see the tears forming in her eyes, but Pansy saw them anyway.

"Awww, is the poor little mudblood going to cry now? Come on Granger, we all want to see you cry again, it'll make our year." Pansy laughed and Hermione ran away from her and away from Draco who had just realized that Pansy was being a bitch to her.

"What the hell, Pansy? Do you realize that you could get expelled for that because she's the head girl? You are really stupid." Draco said and then ran after Hermione hopeing to catch her before she got onto the train and found Potter and Weasley. When he cought up to her though he saw that she wasn't going to get onto the train yet but was just standing in a corner where no one could really see her.

"Hermione? Are you alright? Just don't listen to Pansy she's just being her normal bitchy self." He replied going up to her and giving her a hug which she returned.

"I'm fine Draco, don't worry. It's just that I'm getting so tired of being called a mudblood all the time, every year someone calls me that and it hurts so much." She started to cry on his shoulder and he rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"You could tell Dumbeldore that she called you that and then she might get exspelled."

"Yeah I know, it's just that I don't want to get anyone into trouble and I've put up with her for six years so far so one more wont hurt." Just then the whistle blew to signal that the train was about to leave so Hermione looked up and was about to leave when Draco bent down and kissed her. When they parted Hermione looked up at him with a shocked look on her face. She was so nervous and shocked that she didn't know what to say that she just stood there with her fingers to her lips.

When Hermione didn't say anything after the kiss Draco started to think that maybe he shouldn't have kissed her without knowing if it would've been okay. He wanted to say sorry and that he wont do it again without her saying he can. He just didn't know how to start talking to her again after what happened, usually after he kissed someone she would try and kiss him again.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said and was about to turn and walk away when she finally found her voice.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind. It's just that if someone would have asked me last year if I was going to be standing here kissing you, I would have laughed at them and said no, but here I am talking to you after we just kissed." She laughed alittle at the thought. She then started to walk away but he stopped her by grabbing her arm and turned her around so that she was facing him again.

"Wait..." Was all he got out and she just smiled at him and then started to walk away again and got into train, with him following behind.

When she walked into the train she went to look for Harry and Ginny. They were in one of the last compatments and they were also sitting with Ron. When she walked in they all looked up and smiled at her, Ron's smile was a bit more evil than she would have liked but no one else noticed. Ginny was the first one to talk and what she said Hermione didn't like very much.

"Well Harry I think we should go and walk for a minute so that Ron and Hermione can talk." She got up and walked out of the compartment followed by Harry.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry for what happened over the summer and I was thinking that maybe we could try again. I'm going to stop drinking I promise so then I wont do all of the stupid things that I've been doing, just please give me another chance." He looked as if he were going to cry if she didn't say yes but she couldn't bring herself to say something that she didn't want to happen. She just looked at him as if he was crazy and said, "No Ron, I don't want to get back together with you. You hurt me so much and now you think it's okay just to say you're sorry and think it'll all be okay. We can probably be friends again but we are not getting back together." She then got up to leave but as she went to the door she felt Ron grab her arm and stop her.

"Hermione please just give me another chance. I promise that it'll be different and better than over the summer." He said as he got closer and closer to her.

"No Ron, you already got your chance with me and didn't do good so now we are over." She replied back as she took a few steps away from him. Even though she was trying to stay away from him he just kept getting closer and then finally she was close enough to the door that she just opened it and walked out closing it behinde her.

As Hermione was walking through the train she ran into Pansy who stopped and laughed at her. Hermone looked at her like she had gone crazy and Pansy saw that look and said, "Do you remember the spell I cast on you while you were at **my** Draco's house? It does more than just put someone in a small coma, and you'll start to see the other effects soon."

"What are you talking about? I was never at Dra...Malfoy's house. I was at home with Ron all summer." She answered trying to sound convincing but she could tell that Pansy wasn't buying it. She just looked at her, smirked, and then walked away. 'I wonder what she meant by I'll start to feel the effects soon.' Hermione thought as she started to walk towards the heads compartment. Befor she got there though she felt someone's hand grab onto her arm and she turned around and saw that it was Ron again.

"Let go of me Ron." She said and tried to pull her arm free but he had a tight grip so she couldn't, he just tightened his grib. "Ron, please let go. You're hurting me now." Tears came to her eyes from the pain but he still didn't let go of her.

"You should have just said that you'll give me another chance. Now I have to do things the hard way." He then threw her against the wall and bent down and grabed her throat. "You **will** give me another chance and whenever I want something you **will** give it to me. Do you understand?" She just looked at him and shook her head no and he started to close his hand around her throat so that she couldn't breath.

"I said, do you understand?" This time she shook her head yes and he let go of her. "Good, now you will go to the heads compartment and do whatever the hell they want you to and if they ask if everything is okay you will say yes." She shook her head yes again, got up, and went to the heads compartment where she saw that Draco was already waiting with Professor McGonagall.

When she walked in they both turned to see her and greeted her and then McGonagall started telling them what they had to do being the head students of the year."Both of you will be ecpected to work together to make the rounds and decide which prefects will be working together. You will have to help eachother decide on what you're going to do for whatever balls we decide to have this year also, and both of you will have to make a few rounds up and down the train to make sure that everything is in order. Now I don't want any fighting going on between the head students, it wont be good for the younger students. That is all for now, thank you." She then walked out of the compartment leaving the two of them alone.

Draco walked over to Hermione and was going to give her a hug but she pulled away. She walked to the other side of the compartment and sat down not looking at him. He decided to sit on the other side facing her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong Draco, I'm fine." She answered but still wouldn't look at him.

"You can tell me you know, I wont hurt you." This time she didn't even answer him but just kept looking away. Finally she got up and walked to the door.

"I'm going to make my rounds now and in half an hour you can make yours and then after that we should be back at Hogwarts and then when we get to our common room we can figure out who and when we'll make our rounds there." She then walked out of the compartment before he could say anything and made her rounds before going back to the compartment with Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"Hey Hermione, where did you go?" Ginny asked.

"I had to go to the heads compartment and then I had to make my rounds to make sure that everything was okay." She answered and went and sat down by Ron. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and she made a face at him letting him know that she didn't like it. Ginny was the only one who realized it though and she wished she could have done something to help her friend out but she couldn't think of anything.

Nobody was saying anything after her answer so they were all falling asleep when the compartment door opened and in walked Draco. They all looked up and saw him and Hermione felt guilty that she was sitting in Ron's arms with Draco at the door, so she looked down at the floor.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked as he pulled Hermione closer.

"I need to speak with Granger about head duties." Draco replied trying not to sound as if he wanted to talk to her for some other reason or that he was upset that she was sitting so close to someone who had been hurting her all summer. When she didn't start to get up he started to get mad and started to walk in towards her but Ginny stopped him and pushed him back out into the hall and shut the door behind her.

"What do you really want Malfoy?" She asked.

"I need to speak with her about head duties like I said." He replied and tried to get around her and back inside but she blocked him.

"She can't talk to you right now, she has to spend some time with her boyfriend before we get to school and they're seperated again."

"What do you mean her boyfriend? I thought that she broke up with him."

"She did but they just got back together before she went to the heads compatment, and I don't want you to mess it up for them. Ron promised that he would change and not hurt her anymore."

"He can't just decide to change, it takes time. How do you even know that he was telling the truth? He might have just said that so she would give him another chance." At that she slapped him.

"Don't you dare say things like that about my brother, he wouldn't lie. I know he's telling the truth."

"Fine, but if she gets hurt I'm going to hurt him."

"Thats fine. Oh and don't worry I'll just tell them that I was telling you to go away." She said and then walked back into the compartment and sat by Harry.

After about an half hour the train started to slow down and then came to a stop. When they looked out the window the saw Hogwarts and they all smiled. They were home again.

So I hoped you like it...I had a friend red over it to correct any mistakes and she said that she loved it so I hope you did too. I might not be able to update the next chapter for a while because my internet is still messed up. Well thanks for reading!


	9. More Nightmere's

**Chapter 9: More Nightmere's**

They started to get out of the train and they went to find a carriage to take them to the school. When they finally found one they all got inside and sat down, Ginny sat by Harry on one side and Hermione sat by Ron on the other. The ride up to the school was silent and when they got there they all got out and went inside to the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryfinder(sp?) table. After a couple of minutes the first years came in and started to get sorted.

When the sorting was finished Dombldore stood up to make his speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts for another year those of you who have been here before and welcome to those of you who are new. I would just like to say that the Dark Forrest is **still** forbidden so nobody is allowed to go in it. The Head students for this year are Hermione Granger for Head Girl and Draco Malfoy for Head boy, now the two of you will be sharing a common room this year and after the feast I will take you there. That is all, thank you. You may now enjoy!" When he finished his speech and sat down the food appeared and evryone started talking and eating.

"So Hermione, Ron how was you summer?" Dean Tomson asked as he shoved a chicken leg into his mouth. "Our summer was great, how was yours?" Ron asked also shoving a chicken leg into his mouth and Hermione looked at him disgused but nobody saw. As the conversations went on Hermione started to zone out and started to think about how cool it should be sharing a common room with the hottest boy in school, Draco Malfoy.

At the same time that Hermione was thinking of him, Draco was thinking about how much fun it'll be sharing the common room with hottest girl in school and then look over to her table to see what she was doing and saw that she was looking at him also so they locked eyes for a few seconds before she broke the contact and looked away. He then just started to eat again with one thing on his mind, Hermione Granger.

When everyone was finished eating the prefects showed the first years where the common rooms are and the rest of the students went to hang out. Hermione and Draco waited for Dombldore to finish talking with the other Professors before he could show them to their common room so they just stood there silent untill he came over to them.

"Why so silent? You two should be talking to each other and trying to get to know each other a little better, you might like it." He said and laughed a little before saying, "This way." and then started to walk away and they followed. They went up three staircases and through nine hallways before they reached a portrait of a princess and a knight. "This is the entrance to your common room, you can decide what you want your password to be. Goodnight." He then walked away and left them there.

Hermione looked at Draco and Draco looked at Hermione, "So...What do you want the password to be?" Hermione asked. "I don't really care, what do you want it to be?" He replied. She smiled and then said, "Okay then lets make it, 'Dragons'." He then looked at her shocked.

"Why dragons?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I'm sharing a common room with one now and they are really beautiful." She smiled then said, "Dragon" to the portrait and it swung open and she stepped into it just to stop and look around in amazment.

The couch had a green and silver cover on one arm and a gold and moron cover on the other, there where two chairs that were by the fireplace one with the Slytherin crest on it and the other with the Gryfinder crest. The walls and carpet was a mixture of green and gold which was really pretty and the celing was a beautiful marbal. She then ran to the door with the letters HG over it and went inside. There was a huge four-poster bed in which the covers where the Gryfindor colors, there was also a dest, night stand, and dressers. The curtain over the window where a darker color so as to block out any light from the sun.

After she looked at her room she walked over to where Draco was standing at his doorway and looked in to see what his room looked like. It was basically the same as hers, the only difference was that all of his things were green and silver. The curtains were like hers though, they were also a darker color to keep the sun out.

"Well this is really nice, I like the colors of everything." Hermione said and sat on his bed looking at him. Draco then walked over and sat beside her but she must have thought it was to close so she moved over some.

"Okay Hermione, I know that there's something you're not telling me, so what is it?" Draco asked not moving closer to her because he kenw why she moved away. She just looked down and didn't answer. It was quiet for a few minutes before she got up and walked out of his room and back to hers, but what he didn't see was that there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

As the night grew darker and darker Hermione was still trying to get to sleep. When she finally fell asleep it was little past midnight. She wasn't hoping for a good nights sleep because she knew she wouldn't get it. As soon as she fell asleep her nightmeres started again as the same guy from the last dream had her against a brick wall and didn't give her any chance to get away.

**Dream**

Hermione started to struggle to get away but he was just to strong. He smiled as he watched her try to away. He losened his grip a little and she broke free from him and started to run away looking for a way to get out and wake up but found nothing.

"You can't find what you're looking for my dear, it's not anywhere around here." He said walking after her and she just ignored him and kept running and looking. "I own this place, there is no way you are getting out this time. You are stuck here forever with me."

She then stoped and turned around to face him saying, "I will find a way out and if I don't then Draco will save me when he wakes up." He just smiled at her and replied, "This Draco person you talk of wont know that you're stuck here. When he goes to see if you're alright he'll see that you're still sleeping and wont think of waking you up, and even if he did try to wake you up, you wouldn't wake up. Like I said before this is my place, I own it." He then laughed as he grabbed her again and pulled her towards him. He then started to plant kisses up and down her neck, and she didn't try to get away this time for she knew it was no use, she just had to believe that somehow Draco would get her out of there.He then pushed her up against another wall and then started to lick and nibble up and down her neck. She still didn't try to fight or get away, she just allowed him to do whatever he wanted.

"Aww, come on dear, if you don't try to fight me then it's no fun. And I want some fun." He replied and slapped her but she still did nothing. He then threw her to the ground and she made a 'humph' noise as she hit the rocky hard ground and she could feel something wet running off her arm from the albow that she landed on and looked and saw that she was bleeding.

"If you don't start to react(sp?) to what's going on then I'll just kill you and then you'll never see you're Draco ever again." He said and then kicked her and she let out a small scream and he smiled, "That's better." He then pulled her up by her hair and slammed her against the wall again and started to move his hands under her shirt, then she starts to try and fight him off but he's to strong. He then turns her around and lifts her shirt that way he can see her bare back and takes out a knife and carves the words 'Seth's Whore' in her lower back and she screams out in pain.

"Now everyone will know that you're mine and only mine." Seth says as he turns her around again and roughly(sp?) pushes her now bleeding back into the wall as he starts to take off her pants laughing as she screams for him to stop, trying to ignore the souring(sp?) pain in her back. Just then she has the feeling of being pulled out of the dream world and back into the real world as Seth screams, "No! He's not suppossed(sp?) to be able to take you from me."

**End Dream**

When Hermione woke up she was still screaming but this time it was from the pain in her back and when she rolled over she heard someone gasp in shock at what they saw. She slowly looked over to see who it was and saw Draco standing there in shock.

"What happened, Hermione? Who did this to you?" He asked in concern and shock, but she couldn't find the words to tell him. She was in so much pain and so scared that the only thing she could see was a blurr of color before everything went black and she passed out.

When Hermione woke up the next morning she wasn't in her room but in the hospital wing and she could feel that her back and arm was wrapped(sp?) up and when she pulled up her shirt she saw the bandages around her. She then heard a noise coming from outside of the curtain that was around her bed and pulled her shirt back down. Just then Draco walked in and he was looking pissed but when he saw that she was awake his eyes softened(sp?) and he sat down beside her.

"Are you ok? Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked as he took her hand hoping that it would comfort her but she just pulled her hand away and looked back down, just then things got even worse as Ron walked in and saw Draco sitting by her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MALFOY? ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT HER EVEN MORE?" He yelled and went and pushed Draco off of the bed.

"I DIDN'T DO THIS TO HER AND I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF IT WAS YOU SOMEHOW!" Draco yelled back while getting off of the floor and going towards Ron.

"Stop, please just stop fighting. It wasn't either of you, it was a dream." Hermione replied so softly that they almost didn't hear her, but they did and they stoped fighting.

"Hermione...I...Are..." Draco tried to say sumthing but he couldn't seem to find the words he wanted.

"Get out of here Malfoy, no one wants you here." Ron said and then he sat on the bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Draco then looked at her to see if she'd object with what Ron had said but she wouldn't even look at him so he turned and left the room.

Just then Madam Pomfrey walked in and said, "You can leave now." before walking back out. Ron then stood up and told Hermione to get up so they could leave and they could talk in privet, which always meant that he wanted to hurt her some more. As soon as they were in a deserted hallway he grabbed her and pushed up to the wall.

"You better tell me what the HELL is going on with you and Malfoy!" He said still holding her, he made it look like he was holding her waist like a boyfriend does just in case someone were to walk into that hallway. She tried to get away but his grip just tightened. She could feel the tears starting to come but she wouldn't let them fall. She didn't want to show him just how weak she felt at that moment but he could see that here eyes were watery(sp?) and he smiled.

"There's noth..nothing going...going on. He's just worried about me is all, it'll look like he did it if he didn't at least pretend to be worried." She answered but couldn't look him in the eyes as she did. He didn't seem to mind though because at that moment something downed(sp?) on him, 'Who is Seth?'

That seemed to be on everyone's mind for the next few weeks before everything seemed to go back to normal, or as normal as things could get. Nobody seemed too concerned about it anymore because nothing had happened in almost a month and if something didn't happen after about three weeks everyone figured that it wasn't worth concerning themseves over. And just as everything seemed to get back on track another one of her nightmeres come and she was stuck in her dream world with Seth and his evil ways again, but this time it was different. This time there was someone else in her dream.

**Dream**

"So I see that you've been a good girl for me and haven't slept with anyone." Seth said laughing as he followed her down the street again.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't even know who you are. I haven't done anything to deserve this." Hermione shouted at him while looking for a way to get out but she knew it was useless, there was no way out.

He just laughed at her again and kept following her. She decided that it was no use to run anymore so she stoped and waited for him to get to her and when he did he looked a little disapointed(sp?). But that didn't stop him from pushing her up against another building before opening its door and pushing her inside.

"How did you get the door open?" She asked shocked.

"You have to remember, I own this place. I can do whatever I want whenever I want." He replied and pushed her into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed. When he started to climb on top of her she decided that it was time to start to try to get away.

"You can struggle all you want but you're not going to get away, I wont let you. It is time for me to get what I want. I've had to wait too long for this and now it is time take you, and when I do I will finally be free of this place and then I can have you in the real world also." He smiled at her and started to undo her shirt.

"How will you be free of this place? How will you get out?" She asked forgetting to struggle and just looked at him in shock.

"You are my way out, Hermione. There is more to you than anyone knows, have you ever met your father? Have you talked to him?" Hermione was now getting really confused, of course she's talked to her father.

"What are you talking about? I live with my father, so of course I've talked to him and met him."

"No my dear, that is not your father, at least not your real father. It was your father who put me here, of course he didn't know that I would be put in your dreams. He thought that I'd be put in someone who doesn't matter, who would die in a couple of weeks after I was put there but I was put in your head, in your dreams." By this time he had her shirt off and was starting on her pants.

"If the man that I'm living with isn't my father, then who is?"

"That my friend, you have to find out on your own."

"So you can't tell me?"

"I can." He finally got her pants off.

"Then why don't you?"

"I don't want to." He started to take off his shirt.

"Its not that you don't want to, its that you can't."

"I can, I just don't want to tell you." He started to take off his pants.

"You can't tell."

"I can and I will, lets finish what we're doing first and then I'll tell." It was then that she realized she was completly naked and he was taking off his pants. She started to struggle again but couldn't get away, he was just to strong.

Just then someone ran in and kicked him off of her and threw a blanket over her to cover her up and then went over to Seth. When the person got over to him he looked up and smiled at him.

"I was wondering how long it would take before you came to try and rescue her. She's not worth it you know. She's always so scared and weak, it's fun to play with her. It's a shame that you're her father or I would tell you to have a go with her, after me of course." Seth replied and received a kick in the face. Hermione got up and put her clothes back on, this man is her father. 'Who is it though?' She thought to herself before starting to go over to where they were.

"Don't come over here, it's not safe." The man said and she stoped. Just then Seth wasn't on the floor anymore but was standing behind her and grabbed her around the waist and held a knife to her throat.

"If you move I'll kill her, I swear I will." Seth said and she could tell that he was scared of this man.

"If you kill her then you wont have anyway to get out of here. I wondered how long you would wait before you came back to her. You have everyone else thinking that it was just a normal nightmere, but I knew that it wasn't. I knew it was you."

"I would rather see you in pain of her death than get out of here, and I'm surprised that you didn't think about trying to save her before now. You are one horrible father." When he said that the other man went to move but stoped when he saw that Seth was pushing harder on the knife and a little bit of blood ran down her neck, which Seth licked up and she shivered.

"Leave her alone, this fight is between us, she's not in it."

"She is now. Why haven't you told her about you? She didn't even know she was adopted. I would have told her sooner if she were my daughter so that she would be prepared for this battle."

"I would have loved to have told her before but I couldn't, she wasn't ready." Hermione started to get mad that they were talking about her as if she wasn't even there.

"You have the chance to tell her who you are now, before I kill you and then use her to get out of here. Although I will miss being able to know her thoughts of a certain someone and what she wants and doesn't want."

"Just let her go while we fight so that she doesn't get hurt and..."

"Will you both please stop talking about me as if I'm not here. I am here and I can hear everything you are saying." She shouted which shocked both of the men.

"Wouldn't you like to know who your real father is before he dies?" Seth asked and kissed the top of her head smiling knowing that she would like to know who he is which would only lead to more problems. She looked at the other man, at her father, and noded her head yes.

"You see, your kid wants to know who you are, so pull down your hood and show her." Seth laughed and the man pulled down his hood and Hermione let out a gasp.

Thats all for now. I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry that it took so long for me to post it but my computer is stupid and wont stop messing up. I'll try to hurry and write the next chapter and post it so you can find out who her father really is, and what the side effects of Pany's spell is and if Seth gets out or not. You will also find out whats up with Seth and Hermione's father, why Seth was put in the dream world. Well thats all for right now, please review and tell me how it is, thanks.


	10. Save Me Please

**Chapter 10: Save Me Please**

The next day when Hermione woke up to her alarm clock she knew that nothing would be the same. She found out that her 'father' wasn't even really her father at all but just her step-father. Her real father she had known for five years and she didn't suspect anything like this could happen. He told her that he would tell her more about her real family later, all they had to do was set up a time and place they could meet. She wasn't mad that he hadn't told her who he was when they first meet, in fact she was very exited that she was his daughter. "My father is Sirius Black." She thought and smiled. (A.N: I know that he's dead but he's still alive in my story)

She was kind of worried that she wouldn't ever know her real mother but he had told her that her mother is the same women that she had lived with before she moved in with Ron. She didn't tell him about Ron, or her getting raped. She didn't want to worry him. She didn't want to tell him about Draco either because she wasn't sure how he'd react to it. Last she knew he didn't like Draco or his family at all. She wanted to tell him just because he's her father and they have a lot to catch up on. First they have to think of a place to talk about the family and everything that has happened and then she might be able to tell him about everything that has happened to her.

When she got up to get ready for school she started to feel sick and ran to the bathroom, and on her way there she ran past Draco who was also headed to the bathroom. After she ran past him he started to get worried and went to the doorway to check on her. He saw her leaning over the toilet pucking. He knew what this meant, it could mean one of two things, either she's sick or she's got morning sickness from being pregnant.

"Hermione are you okay?" He asked while walking to her and holding her hair back. Since she couldn't really talk because of pucking so much she just nodded her head.

"I think you should go to the hospital wing. There could be something wrong with you other than a normal sickness." He said after she had finished pucking and was just sitting on the floor.

"I'm fine Draco, in a few minutes I'll be fine." She replied and looked up at him with a somewhat happy/sad face.

"What's wrong Hermione? How long have you been feeling like this?"

"I can't really tell you what's wrong right now but as for the how long I've been feeling like this, it started a couple days ago. I'm only feeling sick in the morning though so it's alright."

"No it's not alright. Do you realize that you could be pregnant, and you don't even know who the father is because you didn't see his face." After he said that he instently wished that he hadn't because he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"There's something that I need to tell you but I don't know how and if I did tell you then...then..." She was crying now and couldn't finish what she was saying.

"You know who did this to you, don't you?" He asked looking in her eyes, and she nodded.

"He...he...he told me not to tell or he'd kill me."

"Hermione, you have to tell me who did this to you. We could stop him before he does it to someone else, we could put him in Azkaban."

"He'll get mad, he'll..." She didn't get to finish because she had to lean back over the toilet again and he held her hair back for her.

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing and then afterwards you're going to tell me who did this." He replied after she was finished again, and before she could say anything, he picked her up and carried her to the hospital.

When he entered the hospital he didn't see Madam Pomfrey so he just set Hermione on one of the beds before going to look for her. As he went to walk out of the door though someone walked in and ran into him. When he looked up to see who it was, he saw Ron standing there looking like he could kill someone.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NOW? YOU LEAVE HER ALONE OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Ron yelled as he punched Draco and sent him flying to the floor. By the time he got up to try and fight back Madam Pomfrey had come back and was standing in between them to stop them.

"I demand to know what is going on here." She replied looking at them both waiting for an explanation, she got none. She then walked over to where Hermione was laying and started to see if she had any physical wounds and when she found none she turned back around and told Ron to leave.

"Now, Mister Malfoy, please come over here and tell me why Miss Granger is here again." She said and he walked over to them.

"Well she says that she hasn't been feeling well for a few days now and it always seems to be in the morning when she is the sickest, and before we came back she was..." He wasn't sure if he should tell or not so he stopped there, but Madam Pomfrey told him to tell her so he did. "She was raped."

"Do you know who did it?" She asked looking back at Hermione with sadness in her eyes.

"No, not yet. I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Does she know?"

"No, I don't think so." He wasn't sure whether to tell the truth or not so he didn't.

"Well once you do find out who did this to her then you better tell Dumboldore so he can take care of him."

"I will, you don't have to worry about that." He answered and then went to sit on the chair next to the bed that Hermione was on and Madam Pomfrey went back into her office do something.

"You know I can't tell you who did this. I want to tell you something else though." Hermione said and tried to sit up but he pushed her back down.

"You have to tell me who did this so he can pay for it. I don't want him to think that he can get away with it."

"He'll pay when the time is right but right now I want to tell you some..."

"No, he needs to pay now. So you have to tell..."

"NO! You need to just drop it and listen to what I want to tell you." She said and looked down ashamed that she yelled at him.

"Ok, I'll listen to what you have to say but will you please tell me who did this to you?" He replied and lifted her face back up so that they were looking each other in the eyes and she nodded her head.

"Well last night I found out that I'm not a mudblood," at that word he flinched, "but I'm a half-blood. My father is magical, and he's part of the reason I have those nightmares. Of course he didn't mean for that to happen when he was trying to protect me and mum from Seth, he was just trying to save us. He said that he would have told me sooner of who he was but he thought that it would only get me in more trouble with Voldemart and the Death Eaters." She said smiling.

"Ok, hang on, who is your father? Who's Seth?" Draco asked confused and she giggled a little.

"Oh, sorry. My father is Sirius Black and Seth is the guy from my nightmares. The only way he can get out of the dream world is to have sex with me or something, I'm not really sure yet. Sirius said that we'll talk more when we meet up somewhere." Just then Madam Pomfrey walked back in and smiled at them.

"Are you feeling any better, dear?" She asked and Hermione nodded smiling back at her.

"Are you going to find out what's wrong with her now?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to try and find out but it might take awhile so why don't you go on to class and then when you get back I should know what's wrong." She answered and Draco got up, said good bye to Hermione and left. She then turned back to Hermione and said, "I'm going to do some spells and then hopefully we'll be able to tell what's wrong with you." and then she lifted her wand and started to say somethings that Hermione couldn't make out then something seemed to be coming out of her and going into the wand.

"What is it that you're doing?" She asked watching the flow of silvery gray mist.

"I'm just collecting some fluids to run some tests on, don't worry it wont hurt you." Then she pulled away the wand and said, "that should be all. I'll be back when I figure out why you're sick." She then walked away and back into her office where she closed the blinds so that no one could look in.

Hermione was laying there for about half hour before she started to fall asleep but wouldn't let herself because she didn't want to deal with Seth. She kept jerking herself awake just so she wouldn't dream but after what seemed like hours she gave in and feel asleep, falling into the dream world yet again. The first thing she saw when she entered the nightmare was of course, Seth.

**Dream**

"I see you're back for more." He said smiling and stepped closer to her. This time she didn't try to run, she just stood there looking at him with a blank expression.

"I'm not scared of you anymore, I can defeat you and then you'll be stuck here forever. My father wont even let you get away or hurt me." She answered with confidence and still didn't move when he got even closer and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"He wont come this time, he can't always be here for you. Tonight you are all mine and nobody is going to take you from me, I wont let them, not tonight." He then started to lick the side of her face but she still didn't move, someone would save her, they always do. He started to kiss her and push her against a wall and she still didn't move, 'they will come' she thought.

He then started to unbutton her shirt and take it off of her, she still stayed. He then went to her pants and picked her up so they would come off and she still believed that someone would come. When he got her shirt and pants off he started to carry her into one the houses again and put her on the bed and she started to get a little worried. He could see the worry in her eyes and it made him smile, he liked how he made her worry. He then started to undo her bra and that's when she started to struggle and try to get away, realization hit her and it hit her hard. Nobody was coming this time, she was alone.

"Ah, now you know that you're stuck with me. There is no way that you're getting away this time you foolish girl." He laughed as he started to remove her underwear and she started to scream and cry. He got them off with much difficulty because she had started to kick but in the end he got them off and she was completely naked laying in front of him on the bed. He then started to remove his clothes and then get on the bed with her.

"Why didn't anyone come?" She asked not really wanting an answer and not really realizing that she said it out loud.

"Nobody came because nobody knows you're here. I made it so that if your father tries to see what kind of dream you're having he'll see you in a field of flowers laughing, so he doesn't know that you're here and that means I'm going to get free of this place once and for all." He laughed his evil laugh and started to get on top of her but stopped when she didn't resist.

"Why aren't you resisting? I'm going to rape you and then get of here and you don't even try to stop me."

"What's the point of trying to do something when you know that it's not going to work and what you're trying to stop is just going to happen anyway?" She asked and made him stop and think for a second.

"Alright then don't try to stop me, it only makes it easier for me." He then positioned himself to enter her and right before he did he bent down and whispered, "You are mine right now in the dream world and you will be mine in the real world." He then entered her so fast that it made her scream out in pain and he laughed at it.

He repeated the in and out motion again and again until he was finished. When he got finished he stood up, put his clothes back on, and right before he disappeared he made a small scare on her chest that looked like a heart with a knife going through it and said, "That is my sign, you are now mine." Then he was gone and she curled up into a small ball and cried, it was her fault that Seth is now in the real world again, it was her fault that her father is now in trouble along with Draco. Everything seemed to be her fault so as she lay there crying she started to think of what she should do but before she could think of the answer she was finally being pulled out of the nightmare.

**End Dream**

When she opened her eyes she thought that she'd either see Draco, Ron, Harry, Ginny, or Madam Pomfrey but she didn't see any of them, she saw him. Her nightmare was standing in front of her in real life waking her up so that he could carry her away. When she reached up to her chest she could feel the heart and the knife and her eyes opened wide, it was real, he was real. Seth was going to take her away and she'd never see or talk to Draco again.

"Didn't think it was all a dream did you? Everything that happened is real, and now I'm here to take you with me." He said and started to pick her up but she got away from his grip.

"I wont ever go with you and now that you're in the real world you have to play by other peoples rules and not just your own." She replied and was feeling really confident that she would win this time.

"The way I see it is that you have two choices; one, you can stay here and let the one you love die or two, you can come with me and let him live. I'll give you at least twenty-four hours to decide and remember, I can always kill your father also, so choose carefully." He then disappeared leaving her there to think and worry some more. She didn't need as much time as he was giving her to think because she already knew the answer, she was going to go with him. She was happy for the time he gave her though so that she could say her good byes and get things ready to leave. She then heard a door open and she got back in bed pretending to be asleep.

"I know you're not asleep Miss Granger, I saw the curtain move as you got back in bed. Now I have your results and I'm sorry to say that this isn't just a regular sickness or cold you have. I'm sorry to say that I don't know why you are sick or what kind of sickness this is, the good news is that you're not pregnant though." Madam Pomfrey said and took a seat by Hermione's bed looking sad.

"Can you tell how I got the sickness?" She asked and looked down finding a spot on the floor to examine.

"No, I was wondering if you could tell me of any spells that anyone has cast upon you in the last, lets say, three months."

"I don't know what spell it was that was cast upon me but Pansy Parkinson cast one upon me not to long ago and she said that I would start to feel the effects soon."

"I don't know how to help you with this sickness if you don't know the spell that was cast but if you could find out what it was then I could probably come up with something to help you, but if we don't find out what it is then you could die."With that she was gone and Hermoine got up to leave but sat back down as someone came around the corner.

"Ah, so I see that you are going to die, why no have some more fun with me before you do?" Blaise said and came closer to her smiling.

"I'd rather die without having fun then touch you." She replied looking at him.

"Oh? Is that true? Well then I guess I'll just have to find someone else to have fun with, someone like...lets say Ginny Weasley." When he said Ginny he could see Hermione visibly tense up.

"Don't touch her, you jackass. If you do then I'll cut your dick off and shove it down your throat so you choke on it." She said getting up clenching her fists.

"But I wouldn't have to touch her if you'd just come with me." His smile widened knowing that she wouldn't want her friend to get hurt.

If she went with him Seth would be pissed and kill Draco and probably her father, if she went with Seth or Blaise, Ron would be pissed and probably come after her to try and kill her. No matter what she did someone was going to get hurt or killed and she didn't want that. In her mind she was screaming for somebody to help but nobody could hear.

"If I go with you then more people than just Ginny will be in trouble and I don't want that." She answered and looked at him and his smile vanished.

"So what you're trying to say is that you're not coming with me so I can just go and find you're best friend to use as my sex toy instead?"

"No, what I'm saying is that whatever I do someone gets hurt. So I'm asking why I should pick going with you over anyone else, I mean you are the one who raped me and nobody else has done that. So why should I pick you?" Just then the door opened and in walked Draco.

Ok so you didn't really find out what's up with Seth and Sirius yet but you will, I promise. I was going to make Hermione pregnant but that would complicate my story to much so I decided agenst it, so I'm sorry if you wanted her to become pregnant. Now Hermione has a few choices she has to make, she has to decide if she's going to go with Seth, Blaise, or Ron. I guess you'll find out her decision in the next chapter(s). Thanks for reading.


	11. aurthers note

It is with great difficulty that I say this to all of my readers but I have had so much on my mind that I can't continue on with this story. If any of you want to continue it then all the more power to you. All you have to do is e-mail me telling me that you want to continue it for me and send me a chapter that you would like to be next and if I like it I will post it and let you continue the story and I will post the chapters for you and send you any comments that I get back.

Now I am not going to stop writing altogether, I am working on a story right now but it's not a Harry Potter, it's a Lord of the Rings. I will most likely start on another Harry Potter one but not this one. I am very sorry if I am disappointing anyone and I hope you will read my other stories as well. Thank you.


End file.
